


Dumbledore's A Hippie

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actors, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comedy, Dumbledore Bashing, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, Parody, Singing, Song Parody, Spice Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Prisoner of Azkaban movie came out in 2004, Michael Gambon's Dumbledore was very different from Richard Harris. He was a hippie. The fandom had mixed feelings about this. So I wrote another PoA complaint song, this time to the annoying 90s tune of the Spice Girls' "The Lady Is a Vamp" about Dumbledore was a hippie.</p><p>Cause the Dumbledore's a dude<br/>And some people think we're screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbledore's A Hippie

**Author's Note:**

> "Dumbledore's a Hippie" to the tune of "The Lady is a Vamp" by the Spice Girls.
> 
> I wrote this in August 2004, but if only I had waited until after Goblet of Fire so that I could have included Gambon's "DIDYAHPUTYERNAMEINDAGOBLETAHFIYAHHH?!??" Oh well.

Dumbledore loves lemon candy  
Harris played him real fine and dandy  
Always had his wise man speech  
And ideas with which to preach  
He knew what to do and think  
He had his mischivous wink  
Velvet robes his vanity  
Expressed personality  
We thought he wouldn't be gone  
But then Harris, he passed on

That's all in the past, 'cause it's Gambon's chance  
And Dumble's kind of changed  
He's a hippie guy getting magic by  
And he seems a little strange

'Cause the Dumbledore's a dude  
And some people think we're screwed  
Because he's a lot different and new  
Wears a string around his beard, and he seems a little weird  
And we wonder what we're gonna do

All his looks were like the book  
But now it is not the same, and it all became  
Floaty robes that are purple like that  
Now he's got a brown old hippie hat  
Has a lot of kooky lines  
Likes to say them all the time

And it's gonna last cause it's Gambon's chance  
And Dumble's kind of changed  
He's a hippie guy getting magic by  
And he seems a little strange

'Cause the Dumbledore's a dude  
And some people think we're screwed  
Because he's a lot different and new  
Wears a string around his beard, and he seems a little weird  
And we wonder what we're gonna do

PoA is gonna start, hope it won't tear me apart  
It will be like nothing before  
Ladies and gents, can you please take your seats  
And you'll see new hippie Dumbledore

(spoken)  
Care for a lemon drop?


End file.
